DC: 2012-03-24 - Star Trekkin
It's early evening, and for once Dedrick is not in class, or out on patrol. He's actually home in his studio apartment. There are two rooms, one a large living space that serves as bedroom, livingroom, and kitchenette. And another room, which houses the bathroom and another door that is probably a closet. Dedrick lounges on the couch, dressed in only a pair of black sweat pants and a wifebeater. *knock knock knock* But when he goes to the door? No one's there. *knock knock knock* It's the window. Annnd there's Kara floating there, hands in front of her politely. She's dressed in sweatpants as well and a hello kitty t-shirt. She's also sporting a headband - guess she's still trying to figure if she wants to stay Supergirl, though since Kal quit being Superman and Superboy took over the patrols, there's been a lot of pressure on her to just go back to the blue and red. Heck, her cousin basically said that he expects her to take over protecting Metropolis and doing what he does as Superman. And she actually has - she just had yet to decide finally on doing it as 'Supergirl' But it's obvious her resolve to be stubborn about it is wavering.(knock knock knock* Dedrick does go to the door first and opens it. Frowns when there's no one there. He scratches the back of his head and then looks towards the window. He jumps a little and then exhales slowly before moving over and opening up. "Hi. I..thought you would use the door." He says with a slight smile before standing back so she can float in. "Well, welcome to my humble dwelling. Please, make yourself at home." Kara Zor-El flies in and lands lightly. "Sorry." She looks around smiling. "It's really nice. I was thinking I could take you up on your offer to show me about that Star Trek stuff?" Actually that brings up a good question - did you actually tell her where you live? Dedrick did indeed tell her where he lived. He shrugs. "Sure, not a problem. Which one do you want to start with? The original series, the next generation, deep space nine, or voyager. There's also enterprise, but I don't like that one much." He motions to the couch for her to sit as he walks over to the entertainment center and pulls out whole seasons of all of the shows he mentioned on blu-ray. Kara Zor-El watches Dedrick as he describs all the different shows. She doesn't say anything at first. "... I just wanted to watch Star Trek." she says, not understanding the differences as she looks at all the blu-rays. She tnen pauses, looking over at the fake wall. "I have one of those too." she says to nothing in particular before looking back at the blu-rays. Dedrick is still rummaging through the shows and simply picks up the original series and puts it in. "Hmm? Have one of what?" He asks absently. Kara Zor-El sits down on the floor to look through the blu-rays. "The fake wall with the hidden room." she says as she skims through the blu-rays, trying to figure out the difference. They all seem to be about people who go into space and..... warp bubbles and photon torpedos and scantily clad women, judging from the blurbs on the cases. Dedrick winces involuntarily. "Oh, right. You can see through walls..forgot about that." He pauses. "Wait, why would you need one?" He gets up and goes towards the kitchen, puts on some popcorn and asks Kara. "Hey, you want a soda? Or some juice?" Kara Zor-El shrugs as she thumbs through it. "Batman built the house. So I put my uniform and some of my trophies in there." She reads something on the blu-ray cover. "What's a quatloo?" Then looks up. "Oh I'll have a soda." Dedrick withdraws a soda for Kara and OJ for himself. He then offers it to her as he sits down on the couch. "Quatloo? What the heck are you talking about?" He grins. "Oh, you'll love this guy named Q from the Q-continum. He reminds me of that little midget guy from the something or other dimension. Mitzy-something." Kara Zor-El looks over at Dedrick. "Oh... Kal told me about him but I havent ever actually seen him." She peers. "Oh that's the guy from the priceline commercials!" She pulls out the original series bluray and heads back over to you, sitting down on the couch. "How about this?" Dedrick laughs. "Yeah, that's him, only much younger. William Shatner is his name. He plays Captain Kirk of the starship Enterprise." He nods and takes the disc from her and puts it into his PS3, which also doubles as a blueray player. Picking up the remote, he starts the show. As the opening credits come on, he watches Kara's reaction. Almost right away, she asks, "What's that thing in front of the ship that looks like an inverted satellite dish?" she asks, pointing at the 'main deflector.' Dedrick explains. "That's the main deflector dish. It can be used for a variety of purposes. Like creating tachyon waves, or whatever plot device they have that week." There is a 'ding' as the popcorn is ready. He moves to get a large bowl, pours the popcorn in, and goes back to Kara. Kara Zor-El pauses. "How would a deflector dish create tachyon particles? The Science Council experimented with subatomic tachyons as a way to reverse the climactic changes and determined that any faster than light neutrino anomalies would create too much instability to affect matter on anything more than a subatomic level. I think Earth physics has started investigting the beginnings of that idea with measuring ... what do they call it... oh yeah... Cherenkov radiation. They're totally on the wrong path." she says Then before letting any response to her science diatribe, she gets a handful of popcorn to munch on it... then points. "Oh that's like a slideways unit!" she says, pointing at the transporters. She listens a little to Bones talk about it ripping people apart and reassembling them. "Oh wait, it's not. Slideways creates momentarily stable short term wormholes to transfer the matter instead of destroying matter and reforming it. That's sort of gruesome..." Dedrick gives Kara a look. It's one of those looks you might give someone if they're overthinking a subject and they don't realize it. "Hey, Kara. It's make-believe, not a documentary." He laughs just before eating some popcorn. Kara Zor-El looks over at Dedrick. "Okay...." Then she watches. "Okay who's he? Looks like an elf." she asks, pointing to Spock. She says, "I thought this was science-based instead of fantasy-based" Dedrick eats popcorn as he explains. "That's Mr.Spock. He's from a planet called Vulcan. They have green blood, are highly intelligent, have super strength and a superiority complex. And they have no emotions. Only Spock is half human, so he has emotions, he just works really hard to suppress them." He sips his juice and smiles. "It is. That's not an elf, even though they do have pointy ears." Kara Zor-El brings her feet up onto the couch as she gets comfy on the couch. "I wonder how that works. Inter-species mating I mean. I'm not even sure I'd be able to have children with a human being, technically speaking. So... what was it, like a genetic alteration to allow him to be born? Or do humans and vulcans share some sort of common determinant ancestor?" Kara Zor-El tilts her head again. "I guess with even today's genetics, it's possible - I guess" She nods to herself, since Conner himself is a hybrid human/kryptonian. I mean I don't really know that much about his upbringing though, but I know that much just from looking at him." Dedrick shrugs. "I don't know really. I know he has a human mother and a vulcan father. So I guess their species are compatable with each other. Though Vulcans are only driven to mate every few years. It's called the Pon'far. It's pretty brutal, too. Two males fight for the right to mate. So far, though, I've found that most species in the Star Trek universe are compatible with each other." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Oh." She pauses. "So there's no Master of Gestation Chambers or stuff like that?" Dedrick looks at Kara then shakes his head. "Not that I'm aware of, no." He pauses. "Though it does bring up a question that I keep asking myself sometimes. If I ever find someone to settle down with, can I have children, and if I do, will they inherit my powers." He sips from his juice with a thoughtful look on his face. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "With you, they probably would. You might have the metahuman gene, but you're still human, so that's the same species. It probably works like any other type of genetics. Chances of dominant or recessive genes, like if your children will have blue eyes or brown eyes." Dedrick ahs and nods. Pauses again. "Kara, what was that you mentioned before. The Master of Gestation Chambers, or something?" Kara Zor-El nods a bit as she watches Bones complain about how he's a doctor, not an engineer. "Right. Master of the Gestation Chambers." She frowns. "You know, he really should have knowledge of engineering if he's living in a spaceship. You'd think that would be common knowledge to any astronaut." Dedrick nodnods. "Yeah, but what is that?" He glances at the screen. "Oh, that's just his catchphrase. Like the ones your character has on the Titan's tv show." He clasps a hand over his mouth, he never inteded to ever let her know that he watched that! Kara Zor-El looks right at Dedrick with a really annoyed look. "I don't say that phrase. Ever." Yeah. She'll probably heat vision him now. "oh and now apparently that stupid cartoon is having me turn evil. Yay. Like it doesnt happen enough in real life." She runs her hand through her hair and shrugs. "Blah." She thinks a little. Okay, safe from being heat-visioned. "Yeah well... on Krypton when you turn 14, the Master of the Gestation Chamber determines who you're most genetically compatable with to get the best offspring, then they're put in the birthing matrix to screen out any problems." Yeah, she probably shouldnt talk about this in public - bad enough she already LOOKS like an aryan 'ubergirl' ... no need to explain that Kryptonians practiced both arranged marriages and Eugenics under the rule of the Science Council as common practice in her civilization. "Sorta sucked, I prefer the whole dating idea. They didnt do it with me because my father was busy getting me familiar with the ship, and I think my mother had pull with the Science Council." She continues, "Um...you see, when kryptonians are born, they're raised in birthing matrix gestation chambers and taken care of by robotic laborers until they're a certain level of development. It's mostly about procreative efficiency." Dedrick throws up both hands at the look from Kara. "Hey, hey, I didn't say that you actually said it, I was just referencing the character is all." When it was apparent that she wasn't going to flash-fry him right there on the spot, he relaxes more and breathes a little easier. Teenaged Kryptonians...man. He clears his throat. "It's just make believe. It'll blow over, trust me, okay?" Then he listens to the selective breeding and all that and he simply frowns. "That sounds a little...well...like the arranged marriages that they used to do back in the middle ages, well, some countries still do it even now. But I agree, I'd much rather date and find someone who I actually care about." He shakes his head. "Sounds so impersonal to me. But I'm not gonna judge another planet like that. I'm sure your people had good reasons for doing what they did." Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "It is sort of. Except it's based on genetic compatability instead of social standing, usually. On the plus side, there was really not much sickness and Kryptonians were mostly in perfct health even with a red sun. Kryptonians didn't get most genetic diseases that are common on Earth, there weren't many cases of blindness or deafness, except which was caused from accidents, and most of those could be cured. That being said I think the whole Earth dating thing is so much more fun." Dedrick nods. "I agree. Speaking of which, how are things between you and your boyfriend..um..Solarflare, I think his name is. I saw him on the news the other day..." He trails off and doesn't finish that sentence. Knowing that she was probably not pleased at that whole affair. He puts more popcorn into his mouth along with his foot...figuratively, that is. Kara Zor-El adds, "The ruling body of Krypton were scientists. Their reasons were it was just the most efficient way to have a strong, intelligent, healthy populace. I guess. Could be worse. When the Military Council was in charge, I read in my history classes that Krypton was a military power spanning about, um.... 80 conquered planets. When the Science Council took over, they withdrew from all the planets they conquered and gave them back to their inhabitants." This is stuff that Kal-El simply does not know about his planet's history, since Jor-El never put this particular stuff in the crystals. It's stuff which Kara learned, though, in her classes. She looks over at Dedrick again. "Yeah ... Solarflare." She pauses. "What do you mean you saw him on the news?" {C Ugh, she hasnt heard? Dedrick's eyes widen slightly when she asks about the news. "So..you haven't heard, then?" He idly scratches the back of his head, like he always does when he's nervous. "Well...I think maybe you should talk to him. Get it straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak." He uses the tip of his bare toe to slowly push the latest copy of the Daily Planet underneath the couch. Hopefully, she doesn't notice. Kara Zor-El watches Dedrick. "I've been avoiding watching the news and Daily Planet. Don't need to hear about any more hatchet jobs Cat's writing about me..." She pauses as Dedrick looks nervous. "Dedrick..." She leans over and says a bit more forcefully. "DEDRICK? Tell me what happened?" Quick as lightning, Dedrick has jumped over the back of the couch while holding his hands up again. "R-Really, Kara. I think you should talk to Solarflare or Starfire. I mean.." He sighs and hangs his head. "Check out the Daily Planet...it's right under the couch corner." He rubs the front of his face with his hand. "You're not going to like it." Dedrick moves pretty fast when properly motivated. >.> Kara Zor-El watches her friend suspiciously as he tries to get out of 'hitting' way from her. "Solarflare AND Starfire? Dedrick TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" Then you mention the Daily Planet is under the couch and that she's not going to like it. She gets off the couch, picks it up, takes the paper and puts the couch back down a bit distractedly. Ok. Actually, she pretty much dropped it while she quickly ruffles through the paper for the story. She then reads it, then looks at Dedrick. "They caused a firefighter to get hurt.... and are getting sued?" She looks at the article more. "Did this really happen, or is it more of Cat's 'selective' journalism?" Dedrick shrugs slightly. "From what I can tell, and from the press conference that Starfire gave, it's pretty much all true. They say that Solarflare didn't care about the hostage and went after the villian like he was gonna kill them." He exhales slowly. "Of course Cat Grant is saying that they're acting like you and that you've rubbed off on them." He hops back over the couch to sit down on it. "But you know that's not true." Kara Zor-El scratches her head. "But how.... why.... is the firefighter okay? How did it happen? What is Solarflare saying about it? I don't think he'll take this by crying and eating ice cream like I did." Dedrick says, "The official report says the guy actually almost died because his throat was slit by the villian. The villian told Starfire and Solarflare to back off, but Solarflare didn't listen. Then he rammed the villian into a train or something, trying to kill them." He shakes his head. "I know Starfire gave a public apology, but so far there's been no word from Solarflare. Man, Kara, I thought you knew! Him being your boyfriend and everything." Kara Zor-El rubs her head a little. "He's not overly talkative...." she murmurs to herself. "I really hope he doesn't try to do something stupid. But he wasnt responsible for getting the firefighter's throat cut was he?" {C Then agian if they werent at least somewhat responsible, Starfire wouldnt have made that statement and apology. Starfire wouldn't have made a public apology like that for no reason. Kara sighs. Probably should be talking to him about this before he tries something like pulling Cat Grant's head off or something. Sure he says he's reformed but she knows he mainly behaves 'civilized' because, as he's said many times, he wants to impress HER. "I... guess I should go talk to him." Dedrick nods. "Probably a good idea. I'd offer to go with you, but I don't think the guy likes me very much. Probably because I hang out with you a lot." Not that he doubts his own abilities, but he tried to stay out of other heroes' ways. "Sides, this is probably one of those things that you two need to talk about in private." Kara Zor-El puts down the paper unceremoniously. "It's okay. I don't think he likes any of the guys I hang out with. I mean... he accepts it because of that whole worship Kara thing that sometimes weirds me out a little bit." She adds, "It's okay though, Starfire had given him an order not to try to inflict violence on my friends. And she's like... royalty to him so should be fine." She floats over to you. "Um... I guess we can watch more Star Wars another day." Dedrick reaches out and hugs Kara. "Okay. Well, I hope things go well for you. Feel free to stop by another time." He then steps back. "And it's okay to use the door this time." He grins. Kara Zor-El hugs back and gives Dedrick a peck on the cheek. "I'll let you know how it goes." Then starts to head out, stops by the popcorn bowl, and takes a scoop. "Just because I don't need to eat doesn't mean I don't wanna. You know. One for the road." Then heads out of your apartment - this time via the door.